Yume no Naka de
by Light Fragnance
Summary: Pada musim panas itu dimana kita melewati waktu bersama. Hari ini kita kembali berkumpul bersama menceritakan cerita yang seperti mimpi itu. Jika ini benar mimpi, aku ingin terus tertidur selamanya di dalamnya. Main Pairing: HaruTaka. Haruka P.O.V. Review supaya saya bisa tambah cepat ngupdatenya yah! Rated T just to be safe
1. Obon no Yume

**Chapter 1 : Obon no Yume**

**Tanggal 15, bulan 8, tahun 2013**

_Hari ini adalah pertengahan musim panas_

_Pada tanggal inilah kami semua berkumpul_

_Dan pada hari inilah kami berjanji untuk bertemu kembali_

* * *

Setelah cerita musim panas kami yang sangat tidak masuk akal berakhir. Kami berjalan ke jalan kami masing-masing. Tapi biarpun begitu, kami tidak akan pernah terpisah, aku yakin itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui itu katamu? Jangan tanya aku, aku hanya merasakannya saja dari dalam hatiku kalau kami tidakkan pernah terpisah. Dan pada hari ini, tanggal 15 Agustus, kami kembali bertemu di musim panas yang menyimpan berbagai kisah.

"Kido~ kamu imut banget deh memakai yukata kucing itu~"

"A-apa yang kau maksud, bodoh?!"

"Kamu tidak apa berjalan memakai geta Mary? Mau kugendong?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Seto! Aku pasti bisa sendiri!"

"Hahaha, Mary-chan sepertinya semangat sekali mau ke festival obon yah? Tidak seperti seseorang yang harus dipaksa dulu..."

"Oi, siapa yang kau maksud, adik rakus."

"Apa?! Aku tidak rakus dasar kakak bodoh!"

"Bibi, kau masih menolak kenyataan kalau kau itu sapi rakus yah?"

"Hibiya-kun!"

"_Master_ jahat yah? Menyebut adik _Master_ sendiri rakus."

"Iya Shintaro, tidak baik meledek adikmu sendiri seperti itu."

"Kau...jangan panggil aku itu lagi saat kau sudah mendapatkan badanmu kembali dan Ayano, aku tidak meledek adikku, aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

"Sudah sudah~ Jangan bertengkar lagi~"

Semua mantan anggota Mekakushi Dan hari ini pergi ke festival Obon. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Ayano-chan bisa disini : saat kami pergi ke Kagerou Daze, kami berhasil membawa Ayano-chan pulang, biarpun kami tidak bisa membawa kembali orang-orang lainnya yang terperangkap di Kagerou Daze karena mereka tidak mempunyai kemampuan para ular. Hibiya-kun agak depresi dia tidak bisa menolong Hiyori-chan, tetapi Momo-chan terus menyemangatinya dan akhirnya Hibiya-kun dapat tersenyum kembali.

"Ah! Seto aku pengen main itu!"

"Menangkap ikan kah...Oke, ayo Mary!"

"Uwaaaah, banyak banget makanan yang enak-enak~ Hibiya-kun ayo ikut aku!"

"Eh? Bi-bibi jangan tarik aku!"

"Hmm, aku ingin membeli topeng kamen rider itu~"

"He-hei, Ayano! Kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku?! Tunggu- hei!"

"Kido~ Kau mau coba permen apel itu?"

"hah eh? Ah iya."

Mary-chan pergi ke stan menangkap ikan bersama Seto-kun, Momo-chan menarik Hibiya bersamanya dan mengunjungi stan makanan satu per satu, Ayano-chan membawa Shintaro-kun bersamanya keliling stan souvenir, dan Kano-kun bersama Kido-chan pergi ke stan permen apel. Semuanya berpisah dan aku sekarang sendirian bersama Takane.

"Takane...aku belum sempat mengatakan ini tadi, tapi kamu terlihat cantik memakai yukata itu!"

"Hah? Ka-kau...! Kalau kau ingin menggoda itu tidak mempan oke!"

"Eeeeh? Aku tidak menggoda Takane, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan saja kok! Menurutku Takane cantik hari ini!"

Wajah Takane tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat merah. Apakah dia sakit? Kuharap tidak karena tidak baik jika dia sakit saat festival!

"Takane? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh! Disini cuma sedikit panas! Ya panas!"

"He? Begitu toh~ Syukurlah~ Aku tidak ingin Takane sakit..."

"Haruka..."

Aku dan Takane lalu berjalan menuju stan tembak-tembakan. Takane sangat jago loh! Dia bisa menembak dengan jitu dalam tiga giliran, dia bahkan menembakkan hadiah boneka triceratroph untukku! Takane memang sangat baik!

Kami lalu berkeliling stan-stan yang ada di festival. Ada banyak sekali stan-stannya sampai aku menjadi bingung ingin kemana! Aku juga membeli semua makanan di setiap stan, aku selalu membaginya kepada Takane, tapi setelah makanan ke-5 dia tidak ingin lagi kuberikan makanan.

"Haruka...menurutku kau sudah terlalu banyak makan..."

"Ah~ Tapi sangat banyak makanan yang ingin kucoba~ Takane juga mau?"

"Eh?! Ah tidak usah! Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu kok!"

"Hmmm, begitu yah? Oke deh!"

Setelah beberapa lama, kami semua berkumpul kembali untuk melihat kembang api. Kembang api pertama yang kami lihat bersama, sungguh indah.

"Mereka seperti bunga di atas langit..."

"Karena itulah mereka dinamakan 'kembang api' Mary."

"Kembang api di kota sangat meriah...dan besar."

"Indahkan Hibiya-kun?"

"Menyenangkan sekali aku bisa melihat ini bersama pacarku, iyakan Ki-uhuuuk"

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan umum!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kembang api..."

"Berkali-kali pun aku melihatnya aku tetap menyukai kembang api."

Semuanya terpersona melihat kembang api yang melesat di atas langit. Mata Mary-chan yang digendong oleh Seto-kun berbinar-berbinar melihatnya. Hibiya-kun juga terlihat sangat kagum saat melihat kembang api yang besar, Momo-chan yang melihat itu tersenyum dengan gembira. Kano-kun entah mengapa ditinju oleh Kido-chan saat mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau itu apa. Ayano-chan dan Shintaro-kun hanya melihat kembang api dengan senyuman kecil, mereka berdua lalu menggandengkan tangan mereka.

Takane yang berada disampingku terlihat agak sedih entah mengapa. Wajahnya yang melihat kembang api memberikan ekspresi melankholis-seperti mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya sedih, tetapi saat aku mendekatinya aku mendengar dia berbisik.

"_...akhiri."_

"_Mimpi ini...harus kuakhiri."_

Mim...pi? Apa maksud Takane? Aku tidak mengerti...apa yang harus Takane...akhiri?

"Takane? Mimpi apa yang harus kamu akhiri?"

"AH! Haruka! Jangan buat aku terkejut!"

"Ah maaf! Tapi apa yang ingin kamu akhiri Takane?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, wajah Takane tiba-tiba menjadi serius dan dia mengatakan kepadaku dengan dingin.

"Itu...bukan urusanmu, Haruka."

"Bukan urusanku...? Takane...kamu tidak ingin melakukan hal yang berbahaya bukan?"

Takane memalingkan wajahnya dariku...apakah itu berarti...hal yang dia ingin lakukan itu berbahaya?!

"Takane...!"

Saat aku ingin menanyakan kembali kepada Takane, dia menghadap kepadaku dan tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Haruka! Jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting! Lihat kembang apinya indah kan?"

Aku masih ingin menanyakannya, tetapi sepertinya Takane tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya termenung sambil melihat kembang api yang melesat ke langit.

* * *

**Author note**

**Beta Read by Hibiyo and Anodha**

**Saya kembali dengan satu cerita~**

**Ini pendek karena saya pengen coba gaya baru(sebenarnya gaya lama karena pertama kali saya nulis FF pake sudut pandang orang pertama) tapi ini pertama kaliny saya nulis FF sependek ini biarpun ini cerita berchapter.**

**Bagi yang belum sadar setelah membaca ini semua. Ini dari sudut pandang Haruka oke?**

**Judul dan summary abal-abal, saya tau. Saya akan lebih berusaha untuk membuat kedua itu lebih menarik**

**Sampai chapter berikutnya, Mata ne!**


	2. Umi no Yume

**Chapter 2 : Umi no Yume**

_Lautan biru yang mencerminkan langit_

_Ombak putih yang menghias permukaannya_

_Pasir halus membentang mengelilinginya_

_Itulah yang kupikirkan saat aku melihat pantai untuk pertama kalinya_

* * *

Karena Kano-kun berkata "kita harus pergi ke pantai saat musim panas", hari ini semua anggota Mekakushi Dan memutuskan untuk ke pantai. Aku sangat antusias dengan ini karena ini kali pertamanya aku ke pantai! Dulu karena orang tuaku takut aku bisa sakit karena menghirup debu di pantai, kami tidak pernah ke sana. Kira-kira seperti apa pantai itu yah? Shintaro-kun bilang kalau pantai "hanyalah perbatasan antara daratan dan lautan" sedangkan Kano-kun bilang kalau pantai itu adalah "tempat impian para pria"-sepertinya pantai itu adalah tempat yang sangat menarik yah!

"Uwaaaa, Kido kenapa kau menyembunyikan dirimu dengan jaket? Sini~ Biarkan aku membu-hooeeeek."

Kano-kun yang memakai celana renang coklat dengan gambar kucing hitam kecil di ujungnya mendekati Kido-chan dengan tatapan yang aneh, lalu Kido-chan menghantam wajah Kano-kun dengan sangat keras sampai dia terbang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan baka-hentai-neko...!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kido-chan melepas ret-retan jaketnya dan aku bisa melihat dia memakai two piece ungu dan celana jean pendek. Wajahnya agak merah setelah melakukan itu sih, mungkin dia kelelahan?

Shintaro-kun dan Momo-chan yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweat-drop. Shintaro-kun memakai celana renang merah yang bergambar api yang menyala, sedangkan Momo-chan menggunakan two-piece oren yang bagian dadanya terikat ke leher.

"Oi, Momo, kau tidak apa-apa ke pantai?"

"Mou, onii-chan tumben mengkhawatirkan adikmu yang imut ini~"

"Momo..."

"Tenang saja onii-chan. Aku enggak apa-apa kok! Karena sekarang aku bersama semuanya aku tidak sedih lagi."

"...kalau begitu baguslah."

Mary—chan lalu datang bersama Seto-kun dibelakangnya. Mary-chan memakai two piece frilly putih. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail dan bunga merah menghiasi rambutnya. Seto-kun memakai celana renang hijau dengan strip kuning. Mary-chan berjalan dengan malu sambil mencoba menutup-nutupi badannya.

"Sa-sangat terbuka... terlalu banyak menampilkan kulit..."

"Mary? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau tidak ingin memakai itu kita bisa ganti baju dan duduk di bawah payung..."

"JA-JANGAN! A-aku sudah sengaja memakai ini untuk Seto! Aku ingin Seto melihatku memakai bikini!"

Saat Seto-kun mendengar itu wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah.

"E-eh?! A-ah be-begitu yah...um...Ka-kau sangat ma-manis me-memakai biki-bikini Mary..."

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah aku memakai ini!"

Mary-chan lalu memeluk Seto-kun yang entah mengapa wajahnya sekarang tambah memerah yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan warna tomat, apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Setelah itu akhirnya muncul Hibiya-kun dan Ayano-chan, Hibiya-kun memakai celana renang biru muda dan mengenakan jaket putih yang dia gantungkan dibadannya, sedangkan Ayano-chan memakai two piece merah dengan bunga merah tertempel di tali branya.

"Dasar dua muda-mudi tukang gombal. Kenapa aku dikelilingi oleh remaja-remaja yang tidak bisa menahan hasrat seksualitas mereka?"

"Hibiya-kun! Itu bukan kata yang baik yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak."

"Tapi, Ayano-_nee_, apa yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan kan? Bahkan kamu dengan si mantan HikiNEET itu juga."

Mendengar hal itu Ayano-chan lalu memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku dengan Shintaro tidak seperti itu! Kami hanya...kami hanya..."

"Kami hanya sepasang kekasih yang tidak menunjukkan hal seperti itu di depan publik. Tapi lain cerita jika kami hanya berdua."

Tiba-tiba Shintaro-kun datang dari belakang Ayano-chan dan memeluk Ayano-chan. Itu membuat Ayano-chan terkejut dan berbalik menghadap Shintaro.

"Shi-shintaro! Jangan katakan itu di depan anak kecil."

"Hm~ Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa~ Dia yang mempunyai pasangan seperti Momo harusnya lumrah dengan hal ini."

"Aku dan bibi tidak seperti itu!...mungkin."

"Ngomong-ngomong Ayano, baju renangmu cantik juga, merah seperti biasanya huh?"

Shintaro-kun melihat Ayano-chan dari atas sampai bawah. Ayano yang dilihati Shintaro dengan seksama sangat malu-malu.

"A...ah u~"

"Oi, apanya yang tidak menunjukkan hal seperti itu di publik? Kalian sama sa-"

"Hibiya-kun! Menurutmu bagaimana dengan baju renangku~"

Hibiya-kun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena dia tiba-tiba diserang langsung oleh Momo-chan. Wajahnya terbenam oleh dada Momo-chan yang memeluknya dengan erat, jadi mengingatkanku dengan saat mereka pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Lpsaknakmm."

"Eh? Apa yang kamu katakan, Hibiya-kun."

Saat Momo-chan akhirnya mengurangi kekuatan pelukannya, Hibiya yang wajahnya sudah merah kehabisan napas berteriak dengan kencang.

"kubilang, LEPASKAN AKU BIBI SAPI GENDUT GILA. Aku hampir mati gara-gara kau tadi!"

"Kamu...kamu kejam sekali Hibiya-kun! Biarpun aku sudah melakukan ini untukmu."

"Maksudmu memelukku sampai mati? Inilah mengapa aku tidak suka perempuan gendut sepertimu."

Hibiya-kun mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Momo-chan dan melototinya, dan sekali lagi, aku teringat dengan bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ge-gendut...katamu?!"

"Oi, Hibiya, kau sudah keterlaluan, minta maaf sana sama Momo."

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf sama dia? Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan kedi-"

"HIBIYA-KUN JAHAAAAT!"

Dan seketika Hibiya-kun terbang setelah Momo-chan berhasil menghome-run dia ke ujung kulon-eh maksudnya ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana nasibnya dan Kano-kun yang juga telah terbang di hantam Kido-chan? Aku tidak ingin tau.

Semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang~ Syukurlah kami ke pantai, tapi, kemana orang itu yah? Kenapa dia tidak muncul-muncul?

"Siapa yang kamu cari, Haruka?"

"Ah! Takane!"

Takane yang datang memakai two piece sport hitam dengan kain kuning yang melingkar dipinggangnya melihatku dengan aneh.

"Kenapa memang? Tidak cocok aku memakai ini?"

"Bu-bukan! Sebenarnya Takane terlihat sangat cantik, tapi...rambutmu..."

"Hm? Aku cuma mengurainya, sesekali seperti ini tidak apa kan?"

Rambut Takane yang biasanya dikuncir dua tiba-tiba dia uraikan. Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa melihatnya seperti itu, maksudku, aku tidak PERNAH melihatnya menguraikan rambutnya. Rambut Takane ternyata cukup panjang juga, rambut hitamnya yang seperti langit malam mengalir sampai sepinggang, mirip seperti Ayano-chan.

"Um~ Bagaimana yah? Takane entah mengapa serasa terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut yang terurai, seperti-"

* * *

_Kasur putih, selimut putih, cat putih, ruangan putih. Semuanya putih. Di tempat ini dimana semuanya terasa hampa, tiada arti untuk tetap disini. Tetapi tidak bisa, tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Kaki yang beku tak bisa berjalan, tangan yang penuh dengan tali tak bisa digerakkan, mata yang tidak bisa dubuka, badan yang ditopang dengan peralatan, membuat hati membatu hilang tanpa mempunyai harapan._

_Tetapi, di tempat penuh kekosongan ini ada yang memberinya warna. Setitik hitam yang selalu datang kesini, satu-satunya yang membuat tubuh ini tetap hidup walaupun tidak bisa digunakan. Dia yang selalu bersuara lembut dan mengisahkan hari-harinya, selalu menenangkan hati yang gelisah, selalu memberi harapan. Dia yang semakin lama semakin berubah, dia yang bergerak maju, biarpun begitu dia tidak meninggalkan yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Berkibar ditiup angin dari jendela, rambut hitamnya yang kini telah sangat panjang, mata hitamnya yang melihat kesini, dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang, dia tersenyum dan berkata._

" _ "_

* * *

"...ka, Haruka, HARUKA!"

"Uwah! Takane?! A-ada apa?!"

Aku dikejutkan oleh Takane yang tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahku, dia melototiku dengan tajam, jujur dia terlihat seperti setan saat melakukan itu(tentu saja aku tidakkan pernah mengatakan ini di depan dirinya)

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu bengong dari tadi."

"Eh? Bengong? Hm, sepertinya tadi aku mengingat sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat Takane yang rambutnya berurai."

"Kamu...kamu secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau gayaku aneh kan?!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ow!"

Takane mencubit pipiku dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai aku merasa pipiku akan tercabik olehnya. Adu-du-duh, bisakah Takane lebih lembut? Biarpun hal ini yang kusuka darinya sih.

"Mou! Sudahlah, ayo! Semuanya menunggu kita."

* * *

Setelah berbagai masalah tadi akhirnya kami bisa bermain bersama. Ternyata banyak permainan yang dilakukan di pantai loh! Seperti memecah semangka!

"Oi Momo! Semangkanya ada dikiri-dikiri!"

"Eeh, benarkah onii-chan? Eto."

Momo-chan lalu bukannya memecahkan semangka malah memukul kepala Kano-kun dengan KERAS. Ouch, kurasa Kano-kun akan gegar otak karena itu. Momo-chan lalu meminta maaf terus menerus kepada Kano-kun yang kepalanya sudah berlumuran darah dan menendang Shintaro-kun dibagian yang tersakit untuk pria karena memberikan arahannya yang salah.

Kido-chan lalu mendatangi Kano-kun sambil membawa kotak P3K dan mengobati kepala Kano-kun yang berdarah. Entah mengapa, biarpun sakit, Kano-kun terlihat senang dirawat oleh Kido-chan yang memarahinya habis-habisan.

* * *

Dan juga voli!

"E-e-eh? Bolanya kesini...kyaaa!"

"Mary...kamu harusnya memukulnya bukan menghindarinya..."

Para perempuan yang bermain voli terlihat sangat antusias. Momo-chan yang sangat bersemangat melempar bola voli itu dengan sangat kencang, Mary-chan yang ada tepat di sasaran bola voli itu langsung kabur sambil melindungi kepalanya. Takane yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweat-drop sambil melanjutkan permainan. Pada akhirnya yang menang adalah tim Kido-Momo-Hibiya(dia dimasukkan karena kekurangan pemain perempuan("Bocah belum masuk laki-laki" kata Momo-chan sambil menyeret Hibiya-kun.), tim Ayano-Mary-Takane kalah, sayang yah!

* * *

Hmm, tentu saja kalau di pantai kau tidak bisa melupakan berenang!

"Sewewoanglolonaku."

"Kano-saaan, onii-chan tidak bisa berenang! Kenapa kamu dorong dia?!"

"Ups, hehe...he?"

Seto-kun langsung berenang menyelamatkan Shintaro-kun yang sepertinya akan mati. Karena aku panik pada saat itu aku langsung melakukan CPR kepada Shintaro-kun. Anehnya saat aku melakukan CPR Mary terlihat kesenangan, dan saat Shintaro-kun siuman dia lalu memerah malu. Bahkan Takane memukul kepalaku dan Ayano-chan mencubit pipi Shintaro-kun, kira-kira apa salahku dan Shintaro-kun yah?

* * *

Es serut juga sangat enak loh!

"Di-di-dingin sekali!"

"Oi, lihat kemana kau melemparkan itu- OI!"

"Gyah! Hibiya-kun?! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

Saat Mary-chan memakan es serut bersirup stroberi, dia terlihat seperti ular(?) yang tidak tahan dingin dan langsung melemparkan es tersebut. Dan yang menjadi korban es itu adalah Hibiya-kun, yang ada tepat di depannya pada saat itu. Momo-chan yang melihat itu langsung panik dan menyimbur Hibiya dengan air panas, alhasil Hibiya-kun pingsan karena rangsangan panas-dingin.

"Ki-do, suapi aku dong~"

"Kau mau disuapi huh? Ini"

Kido-chan melemparkan es yang ada ditangannya ke wajah Kano-kun. Dia seperti tak tau-tau apa yang dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan...Kano-kun hanya bisa kedinginan sambil tersenyum ala kucing saat dia disiksa oleh Kido-chan.

"Soda memang yang terenak..."

"Shintaro! Minum soda terus tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Biarkan saja _Master_, Ayano, dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan soda, bahkan dia lebih cinta soda daripada dirimu Ayano."

"...benarkah itu Shintaro...?"

"Ti-tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku lebih menyukai soda daripada dirimu, iyakan Haruka?!"

"Eh? Kupikir asalnya kau itu pacaran sama soda Shintaro-kun."

"Geh?!"

Aura yang menakutkan lalu keluar dari badan Ayano-chan, setelah itu dia menyeret Shintaro-kun pergi ke suatu tempat. Yang aku bisa dengar sisanya hanyalah suara teriakkan menyedihkan seperti kucing yang habis terlindas truk.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Kami menginap di sebuah villa yang di sewa oleh Momo-chan. Dia bahkan telah menyewa seluruh villa untuk kami, dia benar-benar dermawan! Saat Shintaro-kun kembali dari entah-apapun-yang-dilakukan-Ayano-chan-padanya dia terlihat sangat babak belur, Ayano-chan yang datang bersamanya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menyapa semuanya seperti tidak ada yang salah.

Aku bahkan mendengar Kano-kun berbisik kepada Kido-chan "Ayano-nee lebih mengerikan daripada kau Kido." Dimana Kido-chan yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan lalu setelah sadar apa yang dikatakan Kano-kun selanjutnya, dia menghantam Kano-kun dengan kekuatan ogre(?).

"Haruka, apa yang kau lakukan disni?"

Aku yang sedang berpikir memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai. Airnya sangat dingin saat kusentuh, sangat berbeda dengan siang tadi, dan juga sangat sunyi disini. Tiba-tiba Takane datang dan berdiri disampingku. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir dua lagi.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya banyak pikiran jadi aku ingin merasakan angin laut."

"Pikiran? Pikiran apa?"

"Um, tadi siang, saat aku merasa melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh."

"Huh?"

Aku lalu menceritakan kepada Takane apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihat rambut Takane yang diurai. Bagaimana aku melihat kekosongan ruangan putih itu, sang wanita berambut hitam itu, dan bagaimana dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku namun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ini benar-benar aneh...aku berharap Takane tidak menganggapku gila.

"...telah dimulai kah...?"

"he?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Haruka. Menurutmu kira-kira apa itu yah?"

"Aku tidak tau sih, yang kutau menurutku entah mengapa itu serasa...sangat...familiar..."

"Begitu yah? Memang agak aneh sih. Baiklah! Kalau kamu mempunyai penglihatan aneh seperti lagi beritaukan kepadaku! Tidak baik memendam hal di dalam diri sendiri!"

"Benar juga, terima kasih Takane! Aku akan memberitaukanmu kala ada hal seperti itu lagi!"

"Umu!"

Aku dan Takane lalu duduk bersama, angin laut yang dingin menghembus ke arah kami, Takane lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Kami tidak berbicara apa-apa, kami hanya menikmati kehadiran masing-masing, dan selama malam itu, kami terus berdua.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Yosh~! Akhirnya chappie ini keluar juga!**

**Maaf yah, soalnya Kaori punya kebiasaan untuk rencana di otak, nulis kapan-kapan(kebiasaan luar biasa buruk)**

**Belum lagi sekarang banyak UL dan tugas...padahal banyak banget yang pengen Kaori tulis buat fic Kaori...**

**Ah, dan satu lagi delima yang dialami Kaori...**

**OTP KAORI SHINAYA KENAPA MALAH KEBANYAKAN BUAT FIC HARUTAKA?!**

**Padahal, padahal...aaaarg, kenapa?! Oke HaruTaka emang imut, Kaori juga suka, tetapi, tetapi,...KENAPA MALAH SUSAH NULIS SHINAYA?! HUEEEEEE**

**Oh iya, review yah! Buat komen typo atau gaya tulis atau apalah! Saya menerima kritik dan saran(kecuali flame tanpa alasan). belum lagi membaca review itu membuat Kaori sangat senang dan mungkin menambahkan ide Kaori untuk buat fic, seperti ini!**

**Kemanakah cerita ini akan tertuju? **

**Kaori juga belum tau~ yang pasti, kalian mungkin akan terkejut dengan kemana cerita ini akan terhubung (udah mikirin endingnya tapi belum mikirin isinya~)**

**Yang tau ini bakal terhubung dengan apa atau berjalan kemana Kaori kasih spoiler buat rencana chappie selanjutnya~**

**Sore de wa, Mata ne~**


End file.
